Linked
by Blazingstar of ThunderClan
Summary: -ON HIATUS.- They looked and acted like normal cats, but together, they weren't. They'd never met, yet they knew each other to a depth that no other cat would ever be able to understand... Why were they linked in this strange, unheard of way?
1. Prologue

Full Summary: When two cats from enemy Clans realize that they are linked in a strange, unheard of way that no one else would ever be able to understand, and that they themselves can't ignore, they have no one to go to but each other... but then, they've always been together, in a way. Now, despite their wariness for one another, they must work together behind their Clans' backs to find out why they've been linked... to figure out just how much they can do with their linkage... and maybe even grow close along the way.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This prologue is actually an excerpt from a later chapter in this story. :)**

Prologue

"There was a time when all cats had their minds free to one another. Because of this, there was no war or arguments or secrets, because all cats understood each other perfectly and could not lie to one another; in fact, there was only one large group of them, and they did not have a name for their group, but simply called themselves 'us' and 'we'. They were at peace with each other, and although the world was far from perfect, they were unified, and could fight off almost any danger that went their way.

"But then one cat came along... he was called Dusk, and he was not pleased with the way things were. He was not evil in the slightest, but simply curious and bright, and he wondered what it would be like if there was actual privacy in the world... he wanted to sever the mental connections amongst cats. He succeeded. The exact details of how he succeeded have been lost to history, but it is said that he easily got many cats to agree with him; after all, with his mind open to all, they knew exactly what he was thinking, and he did not have to explain his feelings to them with words. Surely, you two understand this."

Automatically, without thinking about it, Smokepaw brushed her mind against Emberpaw's, as he simultaneously did the same to her. Before, when she had barely discovered her connection with Emberpaw, Smokepaw would have flinched away from the mental contact, but now, she actually found it comforting. Emberpaw knew her on such a deep level... there wasn't a single part of her that he didn't understand. It was the same way around; she knew him as well as she knew herself. She could even _feel_ him agreeing with her thoughts right now.

Together, they nodded at the cat. They definitely understood what he meant about not having to explain things in words.

"Well, the cats saw the advantages of Dusk's vision," the old tom continued, "and they all agreed that the linkages should be severed. And, somehow, together, they managed to close off their minds and stop their mental connections with each other. Deceit begun, because cats could then lie... They did not understand one another nearly as well anymore, and therefore began to distrust each other. Because of this, skirmishes began, quickly growing in violence and frequency, and soon they were all involved in a full-blown, bloody war. They had no control over themselves, and they did not know of restraining their claws and showing mercy, because they had never fought before. When they fought in this war, they unthinkingly went for the kill, as if they were hunting prey. Soon, only about fifteen of them remained." His eyes darkened. "They had just managed not to destroy themselves, but only just. The remaining cats, luckily, came to their senses, and began to try and trust each other again without their mental linkages. They grouped together, forgetting their disagreements, and did all they could to keep the peace.

"They succeeded, and the population slowly grew again over many seasons, but the lost cats were lost for good." He met both Emberpaw's and Smokepaw's gazes, one after the other. "I'm afraid that I can't say why you two have been connected in the way that is so ancient that not even StarClan know of it - "

"Why not?" Smokepaw interrupted.

The old cat stared at her. "Because I do not _know_ why. But I can help you two... There is more that you can do with your minds than you would expect."

**A/N: Please review and tell me what you think so far! :)**

**By the way, I've been pretty busy lately, so this fic won't be updated as often as I'd like, but the next few updates should be pretty quick. **

**~Blazingstar**


	2. Allegiances

A L L E G I A N C E S

.

**THUNDERCLAN**

Leader: **Silverstar** - she-cat with white-dappled silver tabby fur and black paws; frosty blue eyes

Deputy: **Larkstripe** - light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Medicine Cat: **Tansyleaf **- light tawny she-cat with green eyes

_Apprentice: Darkpaw _

Warriors:

**Graystorm** - handsome gray tom with hazel eyes

**Blazingfire** - ginger tom with blue eyes

_Apprentice: Redpaw_

**Foxclaw** - ginger tom with hazel eyes

_Apprentice: Fawnpaw_

**Mosspath** - very small tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

**Lionsun** - golden tom with dark emerald eyes

**Creamfur** - cream-colored she-cat with a black paw and black tail-tip

**Ashclaw** - dark gray tom with white paws

_Apprentice: Smallpaw_

**Rainwhisker** - dark blue she-cat with a black muzzle, a black ring around her belly, black rings around her ankles, and a black stripe along her spine; ice-blue eyes

**Smokeheart** - smoky gray tom with a dark crimson muzzle and paws

**Flametail **- ginger tom with green eyes

_Apprentice: Stormpaw_

**Mousewhisker** - light brown tom with hazel eyes

**Petalfrost** - small white she-cat with blue eyes

**Lightdream** - white tabby she-cat with silver speckles and blue-gray ears; dark green eyes

**Barkheart** - large dark brown tom with bright blue eyes

**Russetcloud** - russet she-cat with a white underbelly, white paws, white tail-tip, and white muzzle; blue-green eyes

_Apprentice: Blossompaw_

Apprentices:

**Redpaw - **amber-eyed she-cat with deep russet-red fur

**Smallpaw** - unusually small tom with light brown fur and amber eyes

**Blossompaw** - pretty red-furred she-cat with a white underbelly and blue eyes

**Fawnpaw** - small brown she-cat with white spots and green eyes

**Stormpaw** - large tom with sleek, stormy-gray fur and amber eyes

**Darkpaw** - dark gray, almost black, she-cat with ice-blue eyes

Queens:

**Hazelmist** - small gray she-cat with hazel eyes (pregnant with Graystorm's kits, and nursing Blazingkit)

**Lightwind** - elegant light brown she-cat with a white underbelly and green eyes (pregnant with Blazingfire's kits)

**Cloudsong** - gray she-cat with ice-blue eyes

Kits:

**Blazingkit** - brown tabby she-cat with blazing orange eyes (orphan, being raised by Hazelmist)

Elders:

**Whispersong** - silver she-cat with dark blue eyes

**Blackstep** - black tom with white paws and silvery blue eyes

.

**WINDCLAN**

Leader: **Sootstar** - dark gray tom with dark russet paws and spots; copper-colored eyes

Deputy: **Lightfeather** - light gray tabby she-cat with white paws and blue eyes

Medicine Cat: **Brightstorm** - tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes; has two extra toes on each paw

_Apprentice: Tanglepaw_

Warriors:

**Lightningstreak** - pale gray she-cat with white tabby stripes and green eyes

**Quickfoot **- dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

_Apprentice: Juniperpaw_

**Adderstrike** - ginger-and-black tabby tom with yellow eyes

**Grasstail **- brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Troutleap **- pale gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Bramblefur** - dark brown tabby tom

**Amberheart** - pale ginger she-cat

_Apprentice: Thornpaw_

**Tigerpelt** - dark brown tabby tom

**Yellowclaw **- she-cat with messy gray fur and green eyes

**Blackheart **- black tom with a white splotch on his back and white forepaws; blind in one of his hazel eyes

**Wildfire** - brown tom with ginger legs, a ginger tail, and ginger ears; has a red stripe along his spine; amber eyes

_Apprentice: Leafpaw_

**Whitetiger** - white she-cat with black tabby stripes and green eyes

_Apprentice: Riverpaw_

**Rushtail** - brown she-cat with black tabby stripes and red paws; amber eyes

_Apprentice: Cheetahpaw_

**Galestrike **- gray tom with amber eyes

Apprentices:

**Juniperpaw** - light brown tom with gray eyes

**Cheetahpaw** - ginger she-cat with blacks flecks and yellow eyes

**Thornpaw** - brown tom with copper-colored eyes

**Riverpaw **- pretty light gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Leafpaw** - light brown tabby she-cat

**Tanglepaw** - ginger tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Queens:

**Harepounce** - dark rusty brown she-cat with amber eyes (mother of Sootstar's kits: Mudkit, Sweetkit, and Flamekit)

**Nettlesplash **- brown she-cat with gray stripes and yellow eyes (mother of Adderstrike's kits: Heatherkit, Pythonkit, Deerkit, and Nightkit)

Kits:

**Mudkit** - thick-furred brown tom with dark gray paws and amber eyes

**Sweetkit** - dark gray she-cat with a fluffy white underbelly and tail-tip; a white patch over her left eye and on her right flank; pretty copper eyes

**Flamekit **- dark russet tom with dark gray paws, ear-tips, and tail-tip; amber eyes

**Heatherkit** - gray she-cat yellow eyes

**Pythonkit **- light brown tom with darker brown patches and yellow eyes

**Deerkit **- brown tom with black paws and green eyes

**Nightkit** - black she-cat with blue eyes

Elders:

**Sweetberry** - creamy pale ginger she-cat with a gray chest, gray paws, and blue eyes

.

**RIVERCLAN**

Leader: **Swanstar** - white she-cat with black markings around her crystal-blue eyes

Deputy: **Stormynight** - dark gray tom with green eyes

Medicine Cat: **Creektail **- blue-gray she-cat with hazel eyes

_Apprentice: Tawnypaw_

Warriors:

**Oakshine** - reddish tom with one white paw and dark green eyes

**Smokepelt** - fluffy gray tom with dark blue eyes

**Silversand** - silver she-cat with black flecks and blue eyes

**Willowheart** - light brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

**Dawnstreak** - tortoiseshell she-cat with gray patches and amber eyes

_Apprentice: Specklepaw_

**Gorsespring** - ginger-and-white tom with green eyes

**Emberclaw** - dark gray tom with dark amber eyes

_Apprentice: Hazepaw_

**Owlfeather** - light brown tom with yellow eyes

**Turtleleg** - tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes

**Creektrickle** - silvery white she-cat with blue eyes

**Kitestorm** - dark brown tom with a ginger chest and yellow eyes

_Apprentice: Salmonpaw_

**Barkfoot **- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Kiwifur** - fluffy gray tabby she-cat with bright green eyes

_Apprentice: Barkpaw_

**Goldenleaf** - pale ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Beaverfang** - sleek brown tabby tom with blue eyes

_Apprentice: Iciclepaw_

**Badgerclaw **- very large black-and-white tom with green eyes

Apprentices:

**Hazepaw **- pale gray-brown she-cat with green eyes

**Barkpaw** - brown tom with yellow eyes

**Specklepaw **- pale gray she-cat with darker flecks and blue eyes

**Iciclepaw** - white she-cat with silver streaks and pale blue eyes

**Salmonpaw** - light ginger tom with blue eyes

**Tawnypaw** - tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Queens:

**Hawkpath **- brown tabby she-cat with green eyes (mother of Fernkit and Larchkit)

**Duckfur** - golden queen with light blue eyes (mother of Smokepelt's kits: Yellowkit, Stormykit, and Lilykit)

Kits:

**Yellowkit** - golden tom with white patches and green eyes

**Stormykit **- dark smoky-gray tom with black ears, large paws, and blue eyes

**Lilykit **- light gray she-cat with white splotches and blue eyes

**Fernkit** - golden she-cat with gray flecks and light blue eyes

**Larchkit** - golden tom with green eyes

Elders:

**Gnarltree** - old tom with now bowed legs, brown fur and amber eyes

.

**SHADOWCLAN**

Leader:** Darkstar** - black she-cat with a ginger chest and a ginger-tipped tail

Deputy: **Falconclaw** - brown tom with black flecks and amber eyes

Medicine Cat: **Bramblespots** - spotted brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

_Apprentice: Shadowpaw_

Warriors:

**Wolfsnarl** - black tom with blue eyes

**Nightwing** - black tom with white paws and ice-blue eyes

**Breezefrost** - black she-cat with green eyes

_Apprentice: Foxpaw_

**Dovefeather** - pale gray tabby she-cat with white paws and blue eyes

**Snakestrike** - brown tabby tom with gray flecks and green eyes

_Apprentice: Pantherpaw_

**Hazelwhisker** - light brown tabby she-cat with a white chest and green eyes

_Apprentice: Tawnypaw_

**Ebonyheart **- beautiful black she-cat with a white tail-tip and white paws; forest-green eyes

**Ivoryfang** - handsome white tom with a black tail-tip and black paws; forest-green eyes

**Littlefeather** - small tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws and amber eyes

**Streamtail** - pale gray she-cat with amber eyes

**Otterpelt** - pale black tom with yellow eyes

**Firedance** - dark ginger tabby tom with hazel eyes

_Apprentice: Ripplepaw_

**Roseclaw **- dark brown-and-cream she-cat with one tortoiseshell paw and dark amber eyes

**Sagefrost **- pale gray long-furred she-cat with white flecks and green eyes

**Tanglefoot **- dark ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes

_Apprentice: Leafpaw_

Apprentices:

**Foxpaw** - dark ginger tom with one black ear and green eyes

**Tawnypaw** - pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Leafpaw **- light brown tom with yellow eyes

**Ripplepaw** - gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Pantherpaw** - black tabby tom with yellow eyes

**Shadowpaw** - black she-cat with brown patches and green eyes

Queens:

**Lynxtail** - light gray she-cat with amber eyes (mother of Wolfsnarl's kits: Smokekit and Jaykit)

**Mistylight** - light misty gray she-cat with blue-green eyes (pregnant with Nightwing's kits)

Kits:

**Smokekit **- small black she-cat with gray spots and blue eyes

**Jaykit** - fluffy gray tabby she-cat with pretty blue eyes

Elders:

**Shadefeather** - dark gray she-cat with dark blue eyes


End file.
